Keegan’s PAWG (One-shots)
by Quiis
Summary: Just a collection of stories involving two of my OCs: the sarcastic, intelligent, cunning wise-cracker, Keegan; and his lovely, beautiful, snarky, somewhat shy P.A.W.G. girlfriend, Cheyenne Perfitt.
1. Introduction – Keegan & Cheyenne

_"Mmm~"_

_"Heh. I take it you like what I'm doing?~"_

_"Mmm—yeah, it feels nice~"_

It was a lovely Friday afternoon. Nothing much was happening. Students were outside, taking it easy, socializing with their friends, playing some frisbee—because what college student _haven't_ or _doesn't_ play ultimate frisbee?—while others were studying for classes. _Buy hey!_—it doesn't hurt to always be prepared. And the professors? Well, some were taking it easy, having no class to teach on Fridays, while others were teaching, much to their disappointment.

_"How's 'bout I move my hand... down here?~"_

_"K-Keegan, no~! Stop!~"_

_"Aww, why…?"_

_"Another day, maybe. But not today; we're just cuddling for today~"_

For two people – a couple, to be exact – were lying in the boyfriend's dorm, in his bed – cuddling. Keegan and his girlfriend, Cheyenne, were lying in his bed, content smiles donning their faces. Cheyenne laid on top of her boyfriend, her head resting gently a-top of his chest, occasionally nuzzling her head underneath his chin, her arms wrapped securely around his torso; as Keegan had his arms wrapped firmly around his girlfriend's waist, his head resting a-top the girl's head. Occasionally, he would snake either his left or right hand down to her enormous, soft, shapely derrière, and softly caress it. This was an occasional pastime for the couple whenever they just got out of classes. Usually, they'd just cuddle, other times, they'd go as far as to "tease each other," in a certain sense. And, as one would conclude, their teasing would lead to loving, yet, steamy activities.

The two have known each other their whole lives, first meeting in pre-school. They were each other's first friend, and later on, became best friends; promising each other to stay best friends. It may sound cringe-y, it may sound like an anime, but it's what happened. And they both kept their promise, staying each other's best friend.

Well, not technically, since the two went from friends, to best friends, to being a couple, which happened during the sophomore year of high school. Back then, almost every guy lusted after the typically shy girl. But not because they genuinely held feelings for her – no. It was because of her butt. Over the years, Cheyenne matured, as well as her body. And although her breast didn't grow that much, her butt was something nearly every guy thought was _to die for_. Now, Keegan felt the same way, lusting after his best friend's glorious derrière. But for Keegan, her bum was just an added bonus were they to get together. And, well… they did. _And boy!_ Did it stir up something fierce within the male populace. So to speak, Keegan received some backlash from his male peers, jealous and angry that he managed to successfully woo the female into being his before they even had the chance.

And thus, them becoming a couple, not only did their new-found love began to bloom, their friendship did, too. They learned even more about one another than they ever have.

So going through high school… was _fairly_ easy: keeping up good grades, mostly keeping to themselves and staying _primarily_ out of trouble. Graduating with flying colors, with Keegan ranking as Valedictorian and Cheyenne ranking third in their class. And this, within three months after graduating the two set sail for college, which is where we find them now, cooped up in Keegan's dorm, which he shared with three other guys, whom were pretty envious of him for having Cheyenne, or as they put it, "A girl with a booty, like hers!"

_"K?~"_ Cheyenne cooed, nuzzling her face in the underside of her boyfriend's chin. _"Hmm?~"_ he hummed in response, softly caressing the girl's bum. A content coo slipped through Cheyenne's lips from her lover's touch, _"I love you~" _she giggled. Keegan chuckled, lightly gripping Cheyenne's butt, _"I love you, too, Sweet-cheeks~"_ He planted a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. Cheyenne's face lit up, a red hue painting her pal face as she let out a nearly inaudible whimper. _"Jeez, you're just the cutest when you're all flustered and embarrassed!~"_ Keegan chimed happily and teasingly. Cheyenne grew more flustered, her face growing more redder by the second. _"Sh-shut up!"_ Cheyenne squeaked, glaring at her boyfriend. Though, it didn't have any affect as Keegan began to snicker, _"Oh, my God~! You're so cute when you're mad, too!~"_ Cheyenne groaned and buried her face in her boyfriend's neck, while continuing to groan.

Keegan chuckled, patting his girlfriend's butt, _"Aww, I didn't really make you mad, did I?~"_ he asked, rubbing the girl's butt. A muffled, almost inaudible coo came from the still flustered girl. "Hehe. So, you're just gonna stay like this for the rest of the day, yeah?" Cheyenne gave a soft nod of her, "Well, a'ight then," he pecked her on the cheek, Cheyenne acknowledging his touch with a coo, _"I love you~"_

Cheyenne shifted around on her boyfriend's lap. The movement stirred up a bit of arousal within Keegan, but not anything too noticeable.

_"I l-love you, t-too~"_ she mumbled.


	2. Insert 1 – “Cartoon Talk”

A soft sigh escaped through Cheyenne's lips as she was sitting on the worn-out indigo couch in her dorm room, bored out of her mind. She had recently just got out of her classes and had nothing to do. She thought going to her dorm and watching TV would help her pass the time. And it did, if only for a while. After three episodes into one of her favorite shows, "We Bare Bears," she was bored.

Yes, she's a bit grown for the show, but she didn't care.

"Ugh… never heard imagined college would be boring…" she sighed.

"Cheyenne!"

Said girl jumped at her name being called so suddenly. She looked and saw two of her roommates, Danielle and Nikki, on their way out the door. "Oh, hey. What's up?" Cheyenne got up and walked towards them. "Nothing, just in our way out to Bigby's. Y'know, get some coffee, and possibly check out some cute guys~" Nikki cooed playfully, "And we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Both Cheyenne and Danielle rolled their eyes, "What? Getting coffee or check out some 'cute guys?'" Cheyenne asked, grinning. "Hopefully, both~" Nikki answered, winking. A flat chuckle slipped through Cheyenne's lips, "Y-yeah… I'll, uhh, I think I'll pass," she answered, turning to head back to the couch, "And plus, my boyfriend's the cutest guy in all the land, so I'm good there." she plopped back down on the couch.

"Alright. Well, we'll be back in a few, see ya!" she heard Danielle say as she opened the door. "Ooh~! Hey, Keegan~!"

Cheyenne's head instantly popped up at the mention of her boyfriend's name. She glanced towards the door, and sure enough, there he stood – greeting the other two females. His soft, caring smile was too cute for heart to handle. And his attire, although not the flashiest, gave off a "feel good and chill" kind of vibe. A simple white tank top, a pair of black basketball shorts, black Nike socks and black Nike slides. His right right arm covered in a traditional Samoan sleeve tattoo. His long, black hair reaching down the middle of his black, and his glasses giving him that "super-cute nerd boy" vibe.

"Mmm, well, don't you look all cozy~" Nikki chimed flirtatiously, running her hand along the male's tattooed arm. A small surge of jealousy washed over Cheyenne, furrowing her brows towards the brunette.

Keegan's eyes shifted around the room, looking for something to focus on other than the girl in front of him. Luckily, his eyes met the gaze of his girlfriend's, whose eyes widen as her face warmed a little. His mouth curved into a soft smile, "Yeah, I guess you can say that," he answered, winking towards his lover, whose face grew even more hot.

"Oh~? So you came here to… get cozy with me?~" Nikki purred, wrapping both of her arms around the male's tattooed arm. The sudden gesture surprised Keegan, as he began to shift around awkwardly, trying to pry the girl off his arm. Cheyenne, however, was trying to keep herself from getting up and slapping the girl in her face. But she kept her cool, knowing her boyfriend will find… some way to handle the situation he's in.

"Umm… well, yes. But not with you," he stated, prying himself away from the girl, "I came here to get cozy with my girlfriend, if thou doesn't mind." he said, catching both Danielle and Nikki in confusion. "And who exactly, in our dorm, is you girlfriend?" Danielle inquired before gasping, "WAIT!!! Are you and Denise going behind Luke's back!?!?" Her question caught everyone off guard.

"W-wait—wh-what the fuck?! No!" Keegan quickly and firmly dismissed, "I'm talking about her!" he elaborated, pointing at Cheyenne, whom quickly ducked and turned back to the TV. Her dorm-mates were surprised, "Huh. Cheyenne, I've could've sworn you were going out with Nathan?" Danielle pondered out loud. "No. He's too much of an asshole…" Cheyenne deadpanned. _"_Dang, girl~! Why didn't you tell us you was banging this!?~" Nikki gushed, much to the couple's discomfort, "Y'know, if guys ever wanna have a little three-way, I'm always available~" she offered, winking at Keegan, much to his discomfort.

"Right… Umm, thanks for the offer and all, but I'm perfectly content with just Cheyenne." the male quickly dismissed, shuffling inside pass the girls.

"Oh, well, okay. But if you ever want another person… or," Nikki started, glancing Cheyenne's way, _"_If you ever get bored of her, just give me a call, 'kay?~" she flirted. Keegan insides churned in immense measures of cringe as he shuddered, "Y-yeah… al-alright…" he mumbled.

Danielle and Nikki has finally left, closing the door behind. Keegan tip-toes over towards said door and locked it, before continuing his way to the couch.

Reaching the couch, he looked over from behind it and saw his big booty girlfriend lying on the indigo piece of furniture on her belly. Donning a white plain long-sleeve shirt, a pair of light-brown suede dolphin shorts, more commonly known as "dick-me-down shorts," and a pair of white ankle socks. Although, the shorts looked a bit too little as the bottom of her ass-cheeks were hanging out. Keegan could feel the blood rushing to his loins at the sight of his girlfriend's attire, biting his lower lip as he admired the girl in all of her P.A.W.G. glory. A smirk drew across his face when he saw the girl starting to shift under his gaze. _He_ knew that she knew that he was staring at her.

Leaning against the couch, Keegan reaches down and grabbed a near-handful of the girl's right ass-cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. _"_Ahhn!~" the girl moaned, flinching from her boyfriend's sudden touch.

"Heh, you like that?~" Keegan chuckled. Cheyenne looked up at him, a scowl on his face. Keegan was able to see right through it. She was mad at him, but not fully.

Cheyenne groaned, "You're an ass-hat, you know that?"

Keegan couldn't help but chuckle some more as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to his girlfriend, whom had sat up after having her butt grabbed.

"But you love me~" the male cooed, leaning on his girlfriend's shoulder. The paleness of Cheyenne's face gave away the evident red hue that had stained her face. She wanted to be mad at her boyfriend, but she knew she couldn't – especially when he's being cute. A soft smile made its way on her face, _"_Yeah, I do, but you're still a ass-hat~"

Keegan gleamed with pride and love as he pecked the girl on the cheek, eliciting a giggle from her. _"_Y'know, you just 'bout the cutest thing I ever seen, right?~" Keegan purred. Before both him and Cheyenne shuddered, "Okay, I apologize. That just sounded cringe-y…" "Oh, ya think? It was corny, too!" Cheyenne add.

Keegan was offended, "Ayy, it wasn't all that bad!" Cheyenne looked at her boyfriend, giving him a blank stare.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, "Look, babe – I love you, I _really_ do, but—and you've even admitted it yourself—that was corny; just… outright terrible." Cheyenne professed whilst hugging her boyfriend, nuzzling her head in his chest. Keegan scoffed, feeling even more offended, "Hmp, whatever," he groaned and looked towards the TV, "Is this 'We Bare Bears—?'"

"Don't judge me!" Cheyenne shouted, frightening her boyfriend a little as he held up his hands.

"Hey, hey, I'm not judging anyone. I still watch 'Chowder.'"

Cheyenne was shocked. She didn't know that her boyfriend still watched cartoons, much less "Chowder," a show that's been off the air for quite some time.

"How?" she asked. "How what?" "How are still able to watch 'Chowder?' I thought that show didn't come on anymore?"

"YouTube." Keegan answered. Cheyenne nodded and nuzzled her head into Keegan's chest some more. "Just wished they didn't take off so many shows, though. That would've been great," Keegan began, "I mean, for instance, 'Adventure Time.' They could've kept that show up. Same with 'Regular Show.' Like, I know the shows had their final episodes and all, but they could've did re-runs, y'know?" he rambled.

Cheyenne giggled, making her boyfriend look down at her, "You really miss those shows, don't you?" she asked. A sniffle came from her boyfriend. "Babe, are you crying?" Cheyenne asked, watching in amusement and emphasis as tears streamed down her boyfriend's face. "A l-lit'le bit…" he answered, wiping his eyes, "Just miss the good ol' days, y'know?" A bit of pain hit Cheyenne. Sure, it may have been joke, but she still hated seeing him look sad.

"Wanna kiss?~" she cooed, wiping the new tears that were selling in his eyes. Keegan nodded, sniffling some more. Cheyenne slowly leaned in and locked her lips with his. Nothing more than love emanated from the kiss.

The two pulled away with a loud smooch. _"_There, feel any better?~" Cheyenne asked, stroking Keegan's cheek with her thumb.

The male sniffled, "Y-yeah. Yeah, I-I'm alright," he chuckled, wiping his eyes, "J-just… got a lit'le emotional, that's all."

Cheyenne cooed as she lied her head on Keegan's chest, "Never expected you to get so emotional about a cartoon."

Keegan scoffed, offended by his girlfriend's words, "Ayy! Those cartoons was a big part of my childhood! Got me through some really tough shit." Keegan argued, lying down on his back, bringing Cheyenne with him, whom was still lying on his chest. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to strike a nerve," Cheyenne giggled in defense, "Plus, I do agree with you. Cartoons nowadays aren't as good as they used to be. And all these remakes they're making aren't nearly as good as the originals. I mean, that remake of 'The Magic School Bus' was any and everything but nice! And don't even get me started on that 'Bakugan' show! Uhm, what's it called again…?" Cheyenne pondered.

"'Bakugan: Battle Planet?'"

"Yeah, that's it! I wouldn't say the entire show is bad, but… it just doesn't live up to its predecessors! They gotten rid of almost ALL of the characters except for one, and that's – of course – Dan, and even then – he doesn't look the same, nor does he have the same voice actor! The animation could be better! Drago's not even Drago – he's kind of a bitch now! But, on top of all that…" Cheyenne gasped, taking a breather from her rant, "They should've just left the show alone…"

Keegan stared at his lover, eyes widen in shock and love. He knew his girlfriend loved cartoons as much as he, but he didn't think that she'd love them enough to make such feedback, especially about "Bakugan."

Cheyenne noticed her boyfriend's focused gaze, "Something wrong?"

Keegan's mouth opened, but quivered as no words came out. He was still shook.

"Keegan?"

"H-huh!? O-oh, r-right!" he flinched, "I'm… surprised. I didn't think you'd like 'Bakugan.'" Cheyenne scoffed, offended by her boyfriend's statement.

"Of course I like it! It was one of the best shows ever! I just wish they didn't stop airing it. Or, at least, came out with a better season or something – anything better than the shit they're giving us now…" Cheyenne ranted.

Keegan chuckled while gently running his right hand along his girlfriend's butt. Cheyenne squeaked, acknowledging his touch. "Mmm. Still, didn't take you for one to be really passionate about something, like that," Keegan said, softly squeezing the girl's butt, earning him another soft squeak from Cheyenne, _"_Honestly, it's quite a turn-on~"

Cheyenne giggled, tightening her arms around Keegan's neck. _"_Y-yeah, I can tell from how you just grabbed my butt~" "Well, what can I say~? Dating a sweet, loving P.A.W.G. who's just as passionate about cartoons—" "And anime~" "Just as much as myself. And she just so happens to be my childhood best friend~? Heh, what more can a guy ask for?~" Keegan purred, burying his face in Cheyenne's neck.

Cheyenne giggled from her boyfriend's actions. But on the inside, she's never felt so close and so attached to her boyfriend ever. Hearing how much he loves her, brought so much joy to Cheyenne. But rather sooner than later, it turned into lust.

"Keegan, baby~" Cheyenne cooed, wiggling her butt. Keegan stared at it in a trance-like state, watching it giggle gently. _"_Take me, right now~"

Keegan was caught off guard as his eyes widen, but not wanting to deny his lover, he proceeded to do just as he was requested. He lowered his left hand and joined it with his right in cupping and squeezing the girl's buttocks. A soft moan left Cheyenne's mouth as she began grinding herself on hey boyfriend.

"F-fuck…" he groaned, feeling the blood rush to his loins, feeling his member growing stiff – rising to attention. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Cheyenne, whose pale face turned red. Her mouth turned into a soft smile, _"_Oh, someone's liking the attention~" she giggled, planting soft kisses along the male's jaw.

"Ngh—what can I say~? You're just the sexiest girl I've ever met~" Keegan purred, as he roamed his hands all over his girlfriend's butt before eventually sneaking them into her shorts and panties, continuing to run his hands along her butt. Cheyenne shuddered in pleasure, _"_Ooh~! Your hands are so warm, baby~" she cooed. Keegan didn't answer. Instead, just placed his lips on hers, capturing them in soft kiss. Cheyenne was caught off guard, but quickly returned the kiss.

Keegan continued groping his lover's derrière soft, smooth butt before removing his hands from inside her shorts and panties. Right after he did, he grabbed the hems of both the pieces of clothing and started to pull them down. Cheyenne noticed and took over after Keegan managed to fully uncover her big, soft, voluptuous ass; completely taking her lower clothing off, leaving her in just her shirt and socks.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Keegan asked, gripping the female's left ass-cheek. Cheyenne giggled, dropping her clothes onto the ground, _"_Yep, I'm sure. Lass mich mal den großen Schwanz sehen~"

'Oh, that's right – she is German.' Keegan thought.

Fortunately, he's fluent in many languages, German being one of them, so he perfectly understood what she said, or rather more – requested. But he decided to playfully rebel.

"Nein. Warum machst Du es nicht selbst?~"

Cheyenne narrowed her eyes towards her boyfriend. She nodded and slid off her boyfriend's lap, lying next to him. It was a bit of tight fit in between the back of the couch and her boyfriend, but it didn't bother her. She gently ran her right hand along her boyfriend's crotch through his basketball shorts, earning a groan from him. Cheyenne smiled, continuing her stimulation on the male's private area. She then used just her index finger and caressed the head in circular motion.

"H-holy shi—oh man, that feels good~" Keegan groaned, lying lifelessly on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, mouth hung open as pleasured groans escaped. Cheyenne's smile grew, _"_You're really enjoying this, aren't you?~" she giggled. The answer she got was more groans. "Das nehme ich als 'ja~'"

This went on for a good seven minutes before Cheyenne felt spot her finger was at get damp. Keegan leaned up and looked down at his crotch as he and Cheyenne saw a damp spot in his shorts. Cheyenne grabbed the hem of both Keegan's shorts and underwear and pulled them down, releasing the male's half-limp cock from its fabric prison. A bit of precum leaked from the male's member, which was the cause of the damp spot.

Keegan groaned and laid his head back down. Cheyenne giggled, slowly stroking her boyfriend's member.

Keegan groaned, loving the pleasure his girlfriend was bringing him. _"_Gefällt Dir das?~" Cheyenne giggled. Keegan chuckled, _"_Natürlich~" Cheyenne giggled again as she stroked his cock faster, drawing out louder groans. Groggily, Keegan snaked his right hand to his girlfriend's wet pussy and began caressing it.

"Ooh~" Cheyenne cooed, _"_Das fühlt sich gut an~"

Keegan's mouth turned into a sly smile as he continued caressing the girl's moist opening; moving his fingers in circles. "Nng~! Oh, Gott, ja!~" Cheyenne moaned, ceasing all movement to regain herself.

"Hmm. I guess that's enough foreplay; I say we move on to the main thing, yeah?~" Keegan purred, kissing along Cheyenne's neck. Cheyenne whimpered, giving her boyfriend a submissive look. A look that Keegan loves seeing on her face.

Cheyenne shyly swung her right leg over her boyfriend's body to straddle him, as Keegan reached back grabbed two handfuls of his girlfriend's ass. She moaned as he did so, slowly lowering herself down onto his hard erect shaft. The feeling of his feverishly-twitching cock penetrate was a painful, yet, enduring feeling. She could feel each vein pulse against her walls as his entire cock filled her completely; much so, that the head was _literally_ sitting in her womb.

"Oooh, God!~" Keegan groaned, _"_Tight as ever, aren't we?~" he teased.

Cheyenne's nearly pale face turned red, _"_Sh-shut up… ärgere mich nicht~" she pouted, slowly beginning to move on him, _"_Ohh, Gott, es ist so schwer~" she moaned. Keegan groaned with a smirk on his as grabbed Cheyenne's butt with one hand, while the other hung off the side of the couch. Cheyenne's moans grew louder the more she rode her boyfriend, beginning to slightly bounce.

"Mmm—yeah~" Keegan moaned, slapping Cheyenne's ass, making her yelp as she started bouncing faster. _"_Oohn~! Gott, your dick feels so fucking good!~" Cheyenne moaned out.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "That sucked ass!" Nikki poured as she and Danielle strolled into the room, "Not one single cute guy was there! What the fuck is going on nowadays where you can't find a cute guy anymore?!"

Danielle rolled her eyes in amusement, "Well, look on the bright side; we got free Mochas! That's gotta count for something, right?" she assured before looking at the couch as she caught the wide-eyed state of Cheyenne. "What's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost."

Cheyenne flinched, "N-no! I j-just thought you guys were gonna be gone longer?" she inquired. Danielle sighed, "Well, we would've, but Nikki here got mad because apparently, all the guys in there were _'_ugly,' as she puts it…" she answered in a complaining-like manner while she took off her jacket.

"That's because they were!!!" Nikki exclaimed, "Cheyenne, wouldn't you wanna go to a coffee shop and be greeted by hot guys?!" she inquired. Cheyenne stared at her before answering, "No, n-not necessarily… I'd just wanna go there for the coffee…"

Nikki groaned in frustration, "You know what, you guys suck! I need to watch some TV to get over this; Cheyenne, make room!"

Cheyenne and Keegan's eyes widen out of fear.

"By the way, where's Keegan; did he leave?" Danielle asked. Cheyenne didn't answer.

Nikki did, as she looked over the back of the couch to see the male in question. _"_Nope~! In fact, he's right here, balls deep in Cheyenne~"

Danielle gasped as she covered her mouth, "Oh, my gosh! Guys, if you wanted time alone, you could've just told us! Or, at least go in Cheyenne's room…" "Yeah, and you guys could've called me over~! We could've had a pretty rocking time, you know?~" "Nikki, you're not helping…"

Cheyenne's face was as red as an apple as she tried to cover it with her hands. "Yeah, we could do that. If you're still up to it?" Keegan asked his girlfriend. She shyly nodded as she and Keegan got up, collected their things and left for her room.

And let's just say… a lot of love-making happened. And envious Nikki pleasuring herself outside their door, who was being watched by a disappointed Danielle.


	3. Insert 2 – Flashback: Upon First Meeting

"Mommy, I don't wanna go!" a young girl cried, latching onto her mother's leg as if her life depended on it.

The girl's mother looked down and gave her a soft smile, "It'll be okay, sweetie," she leaned down and pulled her daughter into soft hug, "Just go in and be yourself. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends in no time!" she assured, pecking her daughter in the forehead. The young girl smiled, "Okay, Mommy."

The girl and her mother walked into the class and welcomed with kids running joyfully around the class with their friends, while others were with their parents getting out of their coats.

The young girl whimpered and his behind her mother.

"Cheyenne, it's okay," the girl's mother cooed, leaning down to the girl's height, "Remember what I said: smile and be yourself, and you'll make plenty of friends in no time." she assured, removing the girl's coat. The young girl nodded as she hugged her mom goodbye.

Cheyenne turned around to face the class and saw most of the kids staring at her. It made her feel uneasy. _'__Why are they looking at me…?' _she pondered, slowly creeping her further into the room. Some of the students seemed to have lost interest in her, while others continued to stare at her. She caught one boy staring at her in awe and group of girls—three to be exact—giving her the stink eye. She grew nervous under their gaze and walked faster to an unoccupied desk. There, she sat and waited, watching as a few more kids came in, taking their things off and saying goodbye to their parents before running off to play with their friends.

Cheyenne glanced around the room and caught the stare of the boy from earlier. He smiled gently at her and waved. Her face visibly turned light red as she shyly waved back at him. He giggled before turning to his friends.

Although their interaction was brief, Cheyenne couldn't help but feel sadden, pouting as she had no one to talk to.

After a few more minutes of waiting kids idly talking amongst each other, class had finally begun. "Alright class, settle down!" the teacher called. The class calmed down and faced their teacher, "Alrighty! Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Mr. Cooper!" the class greeted back.

Mr. Cooper chuckled, "Alright! Now, before we start class, we have a new student!" he stated, gesturing to Cheyenne. The young girl shook in fear. Mr. Cooper saw this and gave the girl a soft smile, "Hey now, it's okay. Don't be shy. Here," he held his hand out for her, "Just take my hand."

Cheyenne looked between her new teacher and his hand. She stood up and slowly walked over towards him and shyly took his hand. And for some reason, she felt safe holding his hand, like nothing bad would happen to her.

"See? Everything's gonna be alright," he assured with a gentle smile. Cheyenne's face warmed up little as a small smile graced her face. "Now then, you wanna introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Cooper asked. Cheyenne meekly nodded and looked towards her new classmates.

"H-hallo…" she shyly started, "My n-name is Ch-Cheyenne Perfitt, a-and I'm new here," she took a deep breath, "I really h-hope we c-can get along… a-and be friends…"

"You're really pretty!" one of the boys complimented, as some students agreed, complimenting the girl's looks. Cheyenne's face turned visibly red again, "Th-thank you…"

"Yeah, she's pretty," one of the girls exclaimed, "Pretty _ugly_!" she finished, as she and her two friends started laughing.

"Bailey! That's not a nice thing to say!" Mr. Cooper scolded, "Now apologize!"

Bailey groaned, "Fine! I'm sorry…" she apologized, before smirking, "That you're so _ugly_!"

Mr. Cooper groaned. "Well, I don't think she's ugly," a voice stated. Everyone looked back, including Cheyenne, and saw that is was boy who was staring at that said that. "She is pretty. And I'm sure she's a nice and smart person who would like to be friends with everyone." he professed, smiling at Cheyenne, who shyly returned it with a smile of her own.

"Such nice words, Keegan," Mr. Cooper stated, "Alrighty then – Cheyenne, why don't you go have a seat and we'll get on with our day."

Cheyenne nodded and briskly walked over back to her seat. As Mr. Cooper began his lesson, Keegan got up and sat next to Cheyenne. The young girl looked over and blushed, hiding the lower half of her face in her sweater. "Hi! I'm Keegan, but I'm sure you already knew that." the boy introduced. Cheyenne meekly looked at him, "I'm Ch-Cheyenne, but I'm s-sure you already knew th-that, too…" she said, giggling. Keegan chuckled along with her.

"Wanna be friends?"

Cheyenne's face turned red as she hid her face back in her sweater.

"S-sure."


	4. Insert 3 – Jealousy & Envy

Cheyenne stared jealously at the scene before her: her boyfriend having a conversation with a female. And not just any female, a _certain_ female.

Lindsay Kenny, considered and labeled "The College's #1 Slut!" She's slept with nearly half of the guys; found at numerous parties, hooking up with some random guy or guys. And rumor even has is that she's even done it with one of the professors.

And Cheyenne couldn't help but feel jealous. Lindsay has it all, the cute-girl face, stunning makeup, nice body – the whole sha-bang! What guy _wouldn't_ want to have their way with her?

Well, one mister Keegan Mayweather, that's who. He had no interest in Lindsay. No, not one bit. He only had eyes for his girlfriend. And while many guys—and one of the professors, who's claimed to be the one that she slept with—try to encourage the male into sleeping with Lindsay, Keegan didn't give in, pledging his allegiance, love, heart and soul to one girl and one girl only: Cheyenne Perfitt.

And he'll admit: Lindsay had a nice body, beautiful face and the most dazzling makeup money can buy. But that all paled in comparison to Cheyenne. It was no doubt Lindsay had gotten breast implants, making them more perky; Keegan didn't find that attractive like the other males. He preferred natural breasts, which is what Cheyenne had. Even though they weren't all that big, Keegan appreciated and loved them nonetheless. And while Lindsay's butt _was_ big and _natural_, it was nothing compared to that of the P.A.W.G. Queen that was Cheyenne, whose butt was bigger, and more softer. But only Keegan knew that. And while Lindsay had the makeup that made her look like a goddess, Keegan find Cheyenne beautiful, _with_ or _without_ makeup. Though, he preferred her _without_ makeup, but a little lipstick and eye shadow wouldn't hurt.

And if all this was fact, then why was Cheyenne jealous of Lindsay. She didn't have to worry about Keegan cheating on her, she knew he was loyal.

Well, truth of the matter is, she wasn't jealous. She just didn't like Lindsay around her man, which is what she witnessing now. She, Nikki, Danielle and Denise were in the rec-center, grabbing a bite to ate while cramming in some studying. Well, Nikki was studying while Cheyenne, Danielle and Denise came for the food.

"Girl, calm down!" Denise spoke, breaking Cheyenne's train of focus, "I get that you're watching them 'cause of that slut, but you know your man ain't gonna cheat on you!" she assured. Cheyenne sighed, glancing back at the two, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"Ich weiß. It's just… I don't trust _her_ around him; I don't want her anywhere near him…!" Cheyenne growled, scaring her friends. "Okay, yander much? Calm it down! We don't need you flipping tables, alright?" Nikki stated. Cheyenne sighed again, "Ich weiß, Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid…"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Danielle pondered out loud. "Don't know, but you know it's not anything good…" Nikki answered, venom laced in her voice. "Nothing good ever come out of that bitch's mouth…" Denise agreed.

"Ich komme näher." Cheyenne said before getting out of her seat and moving closer to the two.

_"—c'mon, sweetie! Just dump that loser and go out with me!~"_ Lindsay purred, wrapping her arms around Keegan's right arm. The male sighed, picking up a fry from his plate, "For the fiftieth time – no! I'm not leaving Cheyenne for someone, like you." he hissed, eating the fry. Lindsay huffed, "What do you mean someone like me?! I'm the hottest chick in this joint! What guy _wouldn't _wanna hit this?!" she inquired, presenting herself.

"Me…"

"Ughh!!" Lindsay groaned, "You're impossible! What does that _b_**_itch_** have that I don't, huhn!? What makes _**her**_ so damn special!?" Lindsay yelled in frustration, upset that she's not getting anywhere. Keegan glared at her, "Firstly: don't call my girl a 'bitch.' Secondly: she's a sweet girl with a lovely personality, her tits aren't fake and her ass is just to die for. She doesn't need makeup to look beautiful, _and_ doesn't need to make a living on her knees, if you know what I mean," he chucked devilishly, "And lastly: what makes her special is that she's my girlfriend. That, and she's pro'lly the most adorkable person I've ever met. Well, other than my lit'le sister. And my mum."

_"Aww~"_ Cheyenne cooed lovingly, elation washing over her from her boyfriend's words.

Lindsay scoffed in disgust, "Eww. That shit sounded so cringe-y—" "And so was you saying 'I'm the hottest chick in this joint! What guy wouldn't wanna hit this,' but you don't hear me complaining," Keegan retorted, cutting Lindsay off mid-sentence, "Plus, don't ask questions you aren't gonna like the answers to." he stated, taking a bite out of his burger.

Cheyenne covered her mouth in shock and amusement, loving the way her boyfriend's ripping into Lindsay.

"Y'know, I thought you were nice; _a gentlemen_! But none of that's true! You're just an asshole!" Lindsay exclaimed in anger, before lustfully cooing, _"__And that just turns me on even more!~"_ and lunged at the male, who was just about to take a bite out of his burger.

"NANI?!" he exclaimed, moving his hands up just in time to catch the girl's face, whose lips were mere inches away from his, "Okay, y'know what?" he groaned, pushing Lindsay away as he stood, "I'm out! You're a crazy fucking bitch who can't seem to take 'no' for a fucking answer! Jesus Christ! Just when I think I've seen it all…!" he rambled, throwing his leftover food away walking out the rec-center, leaving behind a bewildered and defeated Lindsay.

Cheyenne snickered and quickly went back to her friends.

"Okay… what the fuck just happened?!" Denise asked, "'Cause the way he just left: screaming and all? Something's gotta be up."

Cheyenne giggled, "Well, Lindsay was being a Schlampe, as usual, and Keegan wasn't having any of it. And _apparently_, that was pissing Lindsay off! So she goes on to ask what's so special about me, and why he prefers _me_ over _her_. Then Keegan goes on this little rant about the reasons why he prefers me over her, and that just makes her _more_ mad. Then she says something like, 'Oh, you're just some asshole! I thought you were nice!' And then says that turns her on and jumps at him to try and kiss him. Kannst du das glauben? She tried to kiss him! But he stopped her just in time and that must've set him over the top. And well, you all know the rest!" Cheyenne answers giddily.

Her friends stared at her, awestruck. "W-wow. That's a lot..." Danielle uttered. "I know, right? Didn't think Keegan would have an aggressive, like that." Nikki agreed. Denise snickered, "Well, I mean, the way he had Cheyenne moaning should be pretty evident of that." she teased, glancing smugly Cheyenne. Her face was red from the comment, but her giddy smile still remained.

"You. Fucking. **Bitch!!!**" exclaimed a voice.

"Slut incoming! And fast!" Nikki joked, as she and the rest of the girls looked to Lindsay storming up towards them. Specifically: Cheyenne.

"This. Is all you're fault!!" she growled. Cheyenne just stared at her, "Was redest du da...?"

Lindsay didn't understand word Cheyenne just said but continued on, "You just had to go and date **him!?** Out of all guys, it **_just had_** to be him, didn't it?!" she exaggerated, "You're such a selfish bitch, Cheyenne, y'know that?! I mean, _my God_, never in my life have I ever met someone who's so... _full of themselves!!_"

_'Was zum Teufel redet Sie da?'_ Cheyenne pondered, confusion written all over hers, and her friends' faces.

"What...?" was all Cheyenne could respond with.

Lindsay was fuming, "You ignor—"

"Weißt du was, I don't even care." Cheyenne sighed as she got up and left, leaving a defeated Lindsay behind.

"Damn, girl," Denise spoke, "You just got shutdown!" she laughed as she, Nikki and Danielle got up and left, leaving Lindsay to her own devices.

Her own bewildered, defeated devices...


End file.
